Conventionally, an acceleration sensor has been known in which a silicon substrate is subjected to an etching processing to form a both ends support beam structure (simple beam structure) to provide gauge resistance over the surface of a beam section and in which a beam section deflects when acceleration is applied so that this deflection amount is detected based on the change in gauge resistance (see Patent Document 1 for example).
Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 1-259264 (page 4, FIG. 1)